Taken
by WyndRyder
Summary: Hinata is captured at a young age by a mysterious organization. eventual NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Blah"- spoken

_Blah _- thoughts

Prolog

The 'Cloud' ninja crept into the Hyuuga compound toward the Heiress's bedroom. His organization wanted children from powerful bloodlines, to make the best tools possible. The Hyuugas' just removed their strongest member from their grasp with that seal. _Oh well, with a strong partner she'd be fine_. Infiltrating Clouds negotiation comity was a breeze plus with most of the main, and branch families strongest out of the compound any one that could see him were not here, _not that they could anyway, not while I have my 'partner'_.

He arrived at her room only to find it empty._ Damn someone got here first._ _There is no way I can leave empty handed. _The ninja thought furiously.

The sounds of combat alerted him to the others location. _I am not having an incompetent fool ending my life_. Sprinting towards the sounds he arrived to see a branch member prepare to finish off the other kidnaper. Seeing an opening he killed the Branch member as he intern killed the other one. Noting the cloud headband, He quickly scooped up Hinata; _At least he drugged her for me_, and vanished into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Blah"- spoken

_Blah _- thoughts

'_Blah'_ - spoken between demon and container

Ch1

Hinata sat in a compartment on a ferry to Wave country. Her twin sister Natsuki was seated across from her. Natsuki is a silver six tailed fox demon who was bound to Hinata for as long as they could remember. _'I should be insulted that we have been sold to a petty drug lord out in this forgotten corner of the world'_. "It was your plan to con our watchers in to believing that you didn't grow five more tails since our bonding." _'I know I know, a girl can't even complain in peace around here.'_ _'Anyway, who is our contact from this Gaven person?' _ "Keira, you do know that you wouldn't have to ask if you didn't sleep through the 'briefing'" _'Why should I you always tell me anyways'_ "sigh"

"Naruto hurry up"

"Hai, Sakura-chan"

"Bite me"

(bang)

"Shezune-neechan (a/n spelling?) Sakura-chan hit me"

(sticks tongues out at each other)

"Calm down you two we are supposed to be on vacation"

Sakura Naruto together: "I'd rather find Sasuke than go on vacation"

(Evil glares)

(Sigh)

Hinata walks down the gangplank into the port in Wave country.

"I wonder what that bridge's name is."

"It's called the 'Great Naruto Bridge'"

"Your Natsuki-san right?"

wince "Yes, are you Keira?"

"Yep, Welcome to Wave country."

"Hey Tazuna-ojisan, Inari I'm back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Blah"- spoken

_Blah _- thoughts

**_Blah_**- demon

Ch2

(Keira POV)

_Hmmm…. So this is product Gavin ordered… well she should work ... after all she is only an exotic pet met to empress, terrify, people…looks exotic enough long dark blue hair pulled into a ponytail silvertip at the end ... foxtail is a better adjective ... and the bangs in front almost look a set of teeth with extra long canines…speaking of canines hers look to sharp to be normal…her eyes though burnished silver with dark blue almost black slited pupils… are her ears pointed?_

(Hinata POV)

She is still staring at me. **_So, what's your point?_** I feel like an animal at a zoo. **_And…_** she also nearly ran into two trash cans. **_I know don't stop her next time._** Natsuki that's not nice. **_So what it's funny_**. …It's still not nice…

"Keira-san is there something on my face"

"No, sorry Natsuki-san"

_Why is she calling me that Natsuki-chan_. …**_I don't Know_**… _It's almost as if she thinks I'm you._ …**_Seems that way_**… _Your not hiding something from me are you? **No of course not… **_

(Keira)

_Those clothes don't exactly inspire fear or even awe…. Common even if that cape looks nice it hides to much of her figure _(a/n Naruto movie)_… well I guess I can lender her some of my things… looks like she prefers blues and silver_

(Hinata)

_How can she where that in public… what is she going for comic book hero… never where a body suit like that… _(a/n sango)

"We are here Natsuki-san"

"Oh ok"

a/n Review please


End file.
